


Master, Slaver, Love/主仆

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	1. Chapter 1

六点一刻。

王耀放下粉笔，朝眼前这群生龙活虎的大学新生轻轻点了下头，“周二把论文交到助教手里，提前预习，我们下周见。”

没几个年轻人在意王耀的话，即将到来的周末已经让他们的心彻底野了。伊万慢悠悠的收拾书包，等着蹭王耀的车到地铁口去。

“今天不能载你。”王耀把教案收进公文包。

“什么事？约会？您不会是打算给莉莉找个新妈妈吧？”伊万没大没小的调侃自己的教授。王耀是个挺不错的人，斯斯文文，什么时候都温柔和气。

“一个老朋友的生日。”王耀关掉讲台上的灯，“再婚的事——”

然后阶梯教室的门突然被撞开，伊万还以为是哪个大一新生忘了书包，结果却是个从未谋面的金发男孩。

“王——教授。”那男孩用嫉恨的目光掠过伊万的脸。

“哦，你来了。”王耀没流露出任何语气的波动，“开车来的？”

“嗯。”那男孩点点头，再次恨恨看向伊万的脸。

“阿尔弗雷德琼斯。”王耀说，“你的学长，去年毕业，我之前的助教。”

“你好，兄弟。”伊万耸耸肩，大大咧咧的朝对方伸出手。

琼斯从头到脚打量了番伊万，发出很不屑的鼻哼。

“你今天开我的车回家吧。”王耀说，“记得周六还回来。”

“没问题。”伊万觉得琼斯有点不礼貌，但没放在心上，“老地方？“他看向自己的教授，”我可不保证没人占您的黄金车位。“

“我这周末都不用车。“

“王教授整个周末都会和我在一起。“琼斯很得意的朝伊万笑。

“那王教授每个工作日都和我在一起？“伊万不光觉得琼斯幼稚，更觉得他古怪。

“出去等我，阿尔。“王耀说。

琼斯很不甘心，但还忍着脾气，摔门的巨响都能让整栋楼跟着抖三抖。

“学长？“伊万睁大眼睛朝门的方向抬抬下巴，”您以前的学生都是这种货色？人形版喷火哥斯拉。“

”他是我见过最聪明的学生。“

“比我还聪明？“伊万有些不服气。

“说不准。“王耀把公文包夹在腋下，”现在肯定是琼斯比较优秀。“

“您和他周末干什么去？“伊万蹙起眉头。

“周一记得把车钥匙还我。“王耀走下阶梯。

“周一见，教授。”

王耀回头朝伊万点了下头，轻合住门。

*

阿尔倚着车门抽烟，他很不耐烦，关于王耀新助教的事。桑德州的夏天还是那么燥热，天空中没有一丝云彩。若你心情好，这就是度假天堂，若你情绪糟糕，这就是个倒霉的夏日火炉。

“他是谁？”还没等王耀走到他面前，阿尔就一把扯掉太阳镜，气势汹汹的朝对方嚷嚷。

“回去说。”王耀低头看腕表，仿佛不过在安慰不满分数的学生。

阿尔憋着气坐进驾驶座，等到王耀拉好安全带，就倒出车位。

“下周我要去纽约参加学术——”

“我只想知道他是谁？”阿尔瞥了眼后视镜，避过后面的丰田。

“今年的新生。”王耀杵着下巴颏，看上去漫不经心。

“我以为我是唯一那个。”

“他不是。”王耀调低车内音响，换了首舒缓的钢琴曲。  
“不是什么？”阿尔冷笑。

“他今年才18岁。”王耀蹙起眉头，“你满脑子都装了什么？”

“可是他明年就19岁，后年就20岁！”阿尔高声喊起来，“你搞我的那年，我多少岁？20！”

王耀叹了口气，没有说话，任由阿尔像个小疯子似的朝他喊叫发泄。

“你以为我在呆在纽约就什么都不知道？等到你需要就一个电话飞过来？去你妈的王耀！我什么都知道，我连你对那俄罗斯佬屁股如何流口水的色鬼样都一清二楚！”

“不要脏话。”王耀让路边的风景飞快的从眼前掠过。

“操你！混球！中国佬！”阿尔舔了下嘴唇，心虚的瞥了眼王耀的表情。

王耀话不多，天生有种亚裔特有的疏离气质。忽然之间，阿尔觉得万分委屈，他对王耀掏心掏肺的爱了这么些年，结果不过还是被视作芸芸众生中的一个。

“你喜欢他吗？”阿尔不依不饶的揪着助教的问题不放。

“学校的安排。”王耀说，“他一开始是怀恩教授的助教。”

“操。”阿尔觉得这个借口棒极了，怀恩前几个月刚好发生意外，所有人都收到了讣告。

“我不喜欢他。”

“嗯。”

“我说我不喜欢他，王耀，我说——”

“把车停到车库，我在二楼等你。”王耀打断阿尔，拎着公文包下了车。

*

整个房间的地板被厚厚的红色地毯覆盖，微弱的光透过红色纱帘，在乳白的墙壁上留下即暧昧又危险的光。王耀把公文包放在门边的安妮椅上，抬手解开喉咙口的纽扣。除了靠窗放置的五斗柜，和临墙站立的大衣镜，整个房间就再没像样的家具。

“王——教授。”阿尔扭捏的从门口进来，一改之前飞扬跋扈的劲头。

“伊万布拉金斯基是我的学生，普通学生。”王耀挽起白衬衫袖子，“我和他没有任何不正当关系。”

“教授，”阿尔退后一步，语气听上去很虚。

“把门关上。”王耀转过身，甩了甩手里的马鞭。

落锁声和鞭梢划破空气的嗖嗖声让阿尔害怕又期待，他死死盯着王耀伸展活动手指的动作，忍不住喉头滚动。

“把衣服脱掉。”

阿尔舔舔嘴唇，一颗一颗的解开衬衫的扣子。他的动作很慢，像是刻意表演给谁看一出下流的演出。

“我就是这么教导你的吗？”

“教——”

那个耳光力量之大，几乎把阿尔扇翻在地。有血流进嗓子眼，阿尔嘬吮牙花，只觉半张脸发麻发木。

“脱掉衣服。”王耀走到阿尔身边，乌黑锃亮的皮鞋反映出阿尔流血的鼻子和嘴唇。这次阿尔没在拖延，他老老实实的脱掉衣服，用双手遮挡着私处，赤裸裸的站在王耀面前。

“你是谁？阿尔。”王耀问。

“您的——奴隶。”阿尔说得有点勉强。

“把你的手背到后面。”和这句话一同落地的还有王耀的鞭子，鞭梢狠狠抽在阿尔的手指上，疼痛让阿尔忍不住攥紧拳头。这下他真的赤裸了，割了包皮的阴茎半勃起，马眼处有粘乎的液体湿润了龟头。

阿尔兴奋了，疼痛让他兴奋。

“我警告过你，不许说脏话。”

“我很抱歉，教授。”阿尔盯住王耀的脸，“我，我不是——”

“你需要接受惩罚。”王耀用马鞭点点安妮椅，“放到镜子前面去。”

阿尔哆嗦了下，双腿之间的阴茎更硬了些。他小心放下王耀的公文包，表情肃穆的放置好自己的‘刑器’。

“跪上去，双手抓住椅背。”

阿尔照做了，他盯着镜子里越靠越近的王耀，浑身因为期待而颤抖。那是一副怎样的场景？熨烫平直的西装裤，质地优良的白衬衫，他少年时代无数次幻想温习的究极春梦——和王教授做爱。  
“你在想什么？”王耀问。

“和您做爱，教授。”阿尔声音发颤。

“怎么做？”

“我想在办公室操您。”阿尔收紧臀部肌肉，闭上眼睛用十分情动的嗓音说，“我想在办公桌上操您，让您的后穴充满我的精液，让您的腿根留下青紫指痕，让您的乳头因为我的牙齿而红肿敏感，只要轻轻揉捏，您就忍不住像个妓女  
似的大叫，我想操坏您，教授。”

王耀把鞭子落下去，先是煞白的一道，然后就是粉红，最后是熟透的殷桃色。“说下去。”

“我想在图书馆操您，想看您强忍着——”

王耀的鞭子又落下去，阿尔倒吸一口凉气，有泪水瞬间充盈他的眼眶，他咬紧嘴唇，无法不发出尖叫的情况下说下去。

“你知道那个单词。”王耀和阿尔的眼神在镜中相遇。

“我想和你做，王耀。”阿尔用可怜巴巴的眼神向他祈求。

王耀狠狠抽过阿尔双臀之间的缝隙，看着阿尔像受伤的猫一样猛地蜷缩起身体。“坐过来，分开你的腿。”

阿尔缓了一会，才忍着疼用脚跟踩住椅面的两边。王耀看见会阴处的鞭痕，“疼吗？”

阿尔没有回答，他盯着王耀，看着他用舔过自己的手指，然后探手触摸他的私处。四目相接，阿尔毫无犹豫的攀住王耀的肩，他自椅子上跪起身，用自己的手按住王耀的，引导着他抚慰已然挺立的阴茎。

“求求你，给我。”阿尔喘着粗气，感受着即将到来的高潮。

“叫我主人。”

“主人。”

王耀从裤子口袋里抽出一条宝蓝色的窄丝带。

“不，王耀——教授——”

“学会屈从需要过程。”王耀捏起阿尔的下颌，“首先你要学会忍耐。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

阿尔觉得自己快昏过去了，每次看到对方线条流畅的肉体，他都忍不住激动的浑身发颤。这次王耀下面什么都没穿，上面倒是被睡袍捂得严严实实。光裸可爱的翘屁股使劲缩裹他自己的中指和无名指，那真是太刺激了，阿尔希望在教授湿漉漉肛口处的，是他的阴茎。

“教——主人。”阿尔跪在床边，双拳在膝头收紧。

王耀在床上翻了个身，仿佛没听到阿尔般继续自慰呻吟。他弓起身子，高高翘起臀部，不停快速抽插自己的手指。有湿润亮泽的分泌物顺着王耀的手指淌下来，他湿得彻底，连毛发都被弄得一塌糊涂。阿尔咽了下口水，无法抑制的欲望和阴茎，此刻都硬得发疼。

他们最后一次做爱是在一年前，那个时候是阿尔生日，作为礼物，王耀准许他在学校办公室完完整整的操了他一次。不是口或者手，再或者什么乱七八糟的性玩具，而是后穴，肛门，甬道，王耀真的准许他进入了，虽然是带着安全套。  
那也是唯一的一次进入。

严格的主仆关系很少涉及单纯的性交，做爱更像是一种引诱的手段，只为折辱和忍耐做前戏。王耀很喜欢也很擅长，他最常玩的游戏就是对着阿尔自慰，一直到高潮，然后在让他用唇舌清理。说真的，那挺残忍，明明在触手可及的地方，却不能有什么实质性动作。

“我想操你。”阿尔舔舔嘴唇。

王耀停下动作，回头看他。“你说什么？”

“我要操你。”阿尔有些急躁，“我一直表现的都很完美，我该得到应有的奖励。”

王耀从床下捞起睡裤穿好，转身岔开腿正对阿尔坐好。他盯着阿尔的脸，心中百味杂陈。对自己的学生下手本就是不光彩的事，但更可耻的在于王耀很快就会对这些年轻的肉体失去兴趣。他们总是在眨眼间长大，很快就让人失去教导的乐  
趣。

“你有没有想过去NA发展。”王耀说，“我博士时候的导师现在是那的负责人，我可以把你引荐——”

“NA在欧洲。” 阿尔蹙起眉头。

“但机会难得。”王耀耸耸肩，“不考虑下吗。”

阿尔沉默了一会，重新把目光落到王耀脸上，“你想甩掉我。”

“不是。”王耀勉强笑了下妄图安抚住面前的男孩。

“妈的。”阿尔嗖的下站起身，像小山似的笼住毫无防备的王耀，“你耍我。”

“退后，阿尔。”王耀沉下脸。 

“你是不是喜欢上那个俄罗斯佬了？”阿尔一只腿压到床垫上。

“退后。”王耀命令道。

“不！”阿尔红着眼睛高声叫喊，“回答我！王耀！”

王耀反手一记耳光，直接将阿尔掀翻在地。

“跪好。”王耀的声音有些发抖。他调教过很多slaver，他们中没一个敢有胆子直接挑衅master的权威。

“我爱你。”阿尔舔舔流血的嘴角，目不转睛的盯着王耀的脸，“从我第一眼看到你，我就爱得不得了。”

“你需要冷静。”王耀深呼了口气，转身去拿安妮椅上的衣服。

“我爱你，你知道吧。”阿尔决定破罐子破摔，一股脑的把想说的都说出来，“你也知道从一开始，我答应你是因为我想和你发生关系，对不对？从一开始我的目标就只有你！”

“当时你20岁，阿尔。”王耀看上去十分冷静，“你是成年人，我没胁迫你做这些。”

“为什么要玩这些无聊的游戏？”阿尔说，“你不是也渴求着我吗？”

“我该走——”门板哐的声被阿尔合上，王耀没有回头，他只是蹙着眉头盯住阿尔反锁房门的手。

“游戏结束了，阿尔。”王耀说。

“游戏结束了，王耀，”阿尔附身含住王耀的耳垂，伸手探进王耀松垮的睡裤，“你湿了。”

为什么不反抗？大多数master都不能忍受slaver的羞辱，但王耀却不得不可耻的承认他因为阿尔的强势硬了，他的阴茎发硬，乳头也跟着发硬。

“教授，我查过你的资料。”阿尔将王耀的睡裤褪到臀部下方，空出双手抚摸他的大腿内侧，然后是会阴和潮湿的肛口，“你有过一段slaver经历对不对？”阿尔将整个身体压到王耀身后，缓慢色情的拉开王耀腰间的睡袍带子，用两根手指按揉  
掐弄硬挺的乳头，“施虐和受虐都让你兴奋是不是？”

“你什么时——”王耀猛地扶住面前的门板，阿尔正提起他的胯骨，使劲用勃起的那话撞了下他的屁股。

 

“教授。”阿尔快速磨蹭王耀臀肉之间的缝隙，龟头有一下没一下的顶弄湿透的肛口，“好想要，教授。”他的声音又变回了那个单纯的大男孩。到底是什么时候错过的，王耀反手攥住阿尔的胳膊，额头沁出薄汗。

阿尔弗雷德是个比一般学生更难搞的孩子，但王耀从没想过他能不择手段到这种地步，不折手段，这倒真是他的学生。

“我想进去，教授。”阿尔使劲虐待王耀的乳粒，啃咬他的脖颈。

“滚——”

阿尔从身后握住王耀的下颌，贪婪的吻住他的双唇，吮吸他的舌尖，品尝他的口腔。阿尔将王耀钉在门板上，一下下猛烈的操顶，他深深挤进王耀的肛口，带着恐惧和不可抑制的邪恶强暴占有昔日的教授。

相对于SM ，他更倾心于和王耀的性关系。就像肮脏的鬣狗遇到同类，王耀在道德方面的缺失刚好给了阿尔接近的借口。他诱拐年轻时候的自己，阿尔又用强迫的手段满足自己的肉欲。更何况这更像是一场心造不宣的合奸。

胯骨耸动，汗珠淋漓。

阿尔操了约莫6分钟左右的时间，就迫不及待的让王耀转过身，平躺到地毯上。他分开王耀的双腿，重新猛烈的进入，然后又强迫王耀观看他们交合的私处。阿尔的动作有点大，对于35岁的王耀来说，还是有点吃不消。

王耀很想让阿尔停下来，又无法发出连贯的声音。他现在连呻吟都被急促的喘息打断了，20多岁的青年，王耀很担心自己这把老骨头被阿尔没轻没重的玩坏了。

阿尔附身舔，啃，咬，用牙尖磨王耀红肿的胸口，就好像那能嘬出母乳似的。王耀的身体本来就很敏感，这下他更无法控制自己的反应的射了。被小10多岁的学生在没有任何安抚动作的前提下操射，王耀不由得捂住自己的脸，更不要提，这本身就是slaver反扑，被学生操射的教授，被slaver操射的master，无论什么这都让人无地自容。

阿尔用手背搽干净溅到下巴出的精液，又舔干净嘴唇上的两滴，越发兴奋的摆动起腰部。

“教授。”阿尔喘着粗气，舔弄王耀的耳朵。

王耀没表现出多抵抗，他扶着阿尔的肩，直视男孩的眼睛——他简直在强暴他的灵魂。

汗湿皮肉相撞，发出难堪的闷声。王耀随着阿尔的动作前后挪动，感到莫名羞耻。

“阿尔，嗯。”王耀发出闷哼。这让阿尔忍不住狠狠掐住他的两条大腿根部，用力操弄。

“不，不行了，嗯，操，嗯嗯——”王耀的两条胳膊失去力气的摊在脑袋两侧，忍受着阿尔高潮前的最后冲刺。

那很迷人，完全占有和有能力操到教授瘫软，比肉体更满足的是心理的满足。跟何况一想到他操的是高高在上的master。阿尔附身去吻王耀的嘴唇，用双只拇指按揉王耀的乳粒。他喜欢被王耀包裹的感觉，他的屁股翘得恰到好处，让人恨  
不能死在里面。

“停——嗯——”阿尔每次在王耀想说话得时候加快速度，只想听那些悦耳得呻吟。

他让王耀的一条腿搭在肩头，不停地用五指抚摸王耀的腹部。阿尔亲吻他的小腿，放肆的在他全身驰骋。

“停——”这下王耀发出的声音更加不连贯，甚至还带了点哭腔。35岁的离婚男人，阿尔扶着浑身无力的王耀坐到自己的大腿上，上下颠簸的操起来。35岁的单亲父亲，阿尔只觉得王耀性感的要命。

“真的，真的不行了，嗯，嗯——嗯，阿尔——嗯——”阿尔卡住王耀的胯，顺着颈窝和耳垂来回舔吻。

“舒服吗？”阿尔用清澈的眼睛盯住王耀的。

王耀闭上眼睛。

“我爱你，教授。”阿尔使劲抱紧王耀，在他体内释放出来。这是第一次，但绝不是最后一次。


	3. 第三章

第三章

王耀眼被真丝带子蒙着，身上是敞开的睡袍——调情大于实用。斯捷潘把他双手紧紧反缚于脖颈，又跪下去在王耀的双腿之间扣好分腿棒。

“你为什么没按时完成论文。”斯捷潘轻咬王耀的耳垂，心满意足的得到一声情色又青涩喘息。

“教授，我——”

斯捷潘站起身，端起酒杯兜头全部浇在王耀的身上，“我准许你说话了吗，王耀。”

王耀下意识舔舔唇边的酒渍，紧紧闭上了嘴巴。

“这次为什么不回答我。”斯捷潘用食指和中指夹住酒杯里的冰块，贴住王耀硬挺的乳头，“你真是我见过最笨的学生。”

“教授，我很抱歉——”王耀露出羞愧难当的神情，椅子边缘的脚趾紧紧收着。

“你现在浑身上下都脏兮兮的了。”斯捷潘将冰块缓缓往王耀的腹股沟挪动，“啊，你再变相吸引我的注意力是吗。小笨蛋。”

“不行，教授，那里不——”王耀神经紧绷，在那冰块划过肛口的时候，忍不住高声呼喊。他使劲哆嗦了下，猛地想站起身，狭小的高脚凳险些带着他一起摔向地面。

“淘气鬼。”斯捷潘不会让那种事发生。他很享受让王耀扑个满怀。这是他最喜欢的学生了，无论那种意义上。王耀今年才18岁，整个人都像只没长大的奶兔子。王耀看不见教授的脸，但他能感觉到自己的动作很羞耻。大敞四开的睡袍，和半蹲着，无法合拢的双腿。

一切都被看的一清二楚。

“你在求我安慰你的小东西？”斯捷潘尾音上调。他的口音很重，就算只是在课堂上讲专业术语，都会有不矜持的姑娘在下面羞红脸的咯咯笑。

王耀没有说话，倒吸了口气。斯捷潘冰冷的手指紧紧环住了他的阴茎，然后前后撸动。王耀快哭出来，这种姿势让他很难受，仿佛是特意摆出来勾引谁。“教授，请，请停，请停下来。”他小声啜涕，拼了命的想直起上半身。

斯捷潘老练的用大拇指揩过王耀湿润敏感的龟头，然后不紧不慢的套弄。他肆无忌惮的用目光扫过王耀汗湿的粉红皮肤，更加用力的去安抚王耀的阴茎。

“你和燕子，什么关系？”斯捷潘轻轻将王耀推回椅子。

“好朋友。王耀抽抽搭搭的说，“她是我的好朋——”

斯捷潘扯掉王耀眼睛上的黑绸缎，如愿看到王耀温热泛红的眼睛。他着实太可爱了，即便再善良的人看见他这副样子，也忍不住想做些坏事。

王耀适应了一会，才看清面前的斯捷潘教授。他喝醉了，平时一丝不苟的浅金色头发耷拉在灰蓝色的眼睛前。西装背带懒散的当啷下去，作为将近40岁的男人，斯捷潘的身材实在保持非常好。从只扣了三枚扣子的衬衫，隐约能看见他结实  
完美的腹肌。

“想要？”斯捷潘注意到王耀停留在他身上的眼神。

王耀没有说话，腼腆的把头扭到一边。

斯捷潘轻笑了下，重新蹲下身，将王耀绑着的双腿扛到肩上。

他先是使劲压低王耀的脖颈，粗鲁的吮吸王耀的双唇，又胡乱舔吻他的胸膛，等到把王耀身上黏糊糊的酒舔干净玩够了，才像终于想起来还有王耀这么号人似的挑逗起来。

“没和女孩胡搞过？”斯捷潘一面啄吻王耀人鱼线，一面用眼睛拷问王耀。

“没，没有。”王耀很害怕，即使他也不知道自己再怕什么。

斯捷潘露出满意的微笑，然后低下头完全含住王耀的。他放松喉咙，让王耀的龟头直接顶到自己的口腔深处。斯捷潘放低自己的舌头，有技巧的嗦裹王耀的阴茎，他一边变换力度，一边判断王耀最敏感的部分。

王耀是个雏儿，在此之前，他连和活泼点女孩子说话都会害羞。现在，斯捷潘，他的教授，实在太过了。王耀收紧自己的脚趾，紧闭的双眼流出眼泪。他为自己身体的欢愉感到可耻，他不明白为什么教授会喜欢这种事，这实在是毫无廉耻可言。

 

斯捷潘的五指有力的扣住王耀的大腿根部，鼓励王耀释放天性。他用力的吮吸，用尽浑身解数堕落。他实在太无辜了，像张过分纯白的纸。5分钟，8分钟，王耀终于控制不住身体的反应，情不自禁的抬起臀部，一下一下操向斯捷潘。

“教授，对，对不起。”王耀哭喊着，他的心和身体背道而驰。

到底是怎么释放的，王耀已经记不清了。等到他从高潮的余韵里反应过来，斯捷潘已经把他按在地毯上卖力的操起来。那是王耀的第一次，慌乱迷茫还有疼痛和饱胀。斯捷潘教授死死握住着他的肩膀，用一种可耻的方式教会他身体的欢愉。

“看镜子。”斯捷潘用粗粝的嗓音斥责，“看镜子里！”

于是王耀抬起头望向身前的落地镜。

他自己近乎赤裸，而斯捷潘教授只拉下西裤拉链。王耀能看见教授勃起的阴茎一下一下在他双腿间进出，透明的液体混合汗液从下巴，腹部，后面滴落于地。王耀觉得自己快化了，斯捷潘教授像座炽热的火山，把他烤化了。  
斯捷潘着迷的顶操，因为喝了酒的缘故，他比之前每一次都粗鲁。也可能是因为王耀吧，斯捷潘强迫的扭过王耀的下颌，胡乱啃吻他的嘴唇，下巴，脖颈。这个中国男孩实在太可爱了，任何人都不想放过他。

“教授，我——”

斯捷潘死死捂住王耀求饶的嘴，完全放肆的操弄。他能感受到王耀温热的呼吸，恐惧的颤抖和滚烫的泪水，可这些配合着王耀的情动的身体纸是让斯捷潘更不愿放手。他让王耀扑倒在地，不顾他泪眼婆娑，只用力提起王耀的臀部，对准肛口尽情撞击。

王耀终于哭出来，带着无法言说的屈辱和耻辱。

在那个炎热夏天，在斯捷潘教授的私人公寓里，那是王耀的第一次。

*

阿尔看上去非常心虚，送王耀回家的路上，他一句话都没敢说。他开始后悔自己的行为，即便王教授没有那么强烈的抵抗，他也很害怕，不是害怕王耀会去起诉，而是害怕王耀再也不会接受他了。

我可真是个蠢货！阿尔忍不住在内心深处唾弃自己的精虫上脑。

“就到这吧。”王耀说。

“我送您进去。”阿尔放开安全带，急忙去拿后备箱的旅行包。

“不用。”王耀叹了口气。

“教授。”阿尔咬住嘴唇，像个不知所措的孩子。

“她今天过来。”王耀垂下眼睛，弹走前襟上的一片羽毛。

她，自然说的是教授的前妻。阿尔和那位女士有过一面之缘。现在也仅能在脑海想起个轮廓，不顾她的强势倒是令人印象深刻。这也是他们离婚的导火索吧，阿尔不禁这样想，两个过分强硬的人一定走不下去。

“你先回去。”王耀合住后备箱，望了眼亮着灯的二楼。

“对不起，我，教授——”

“哦，那是，阿尔？”阿尔回过头，看着裹着开司米披肩的娇小中国女人从二楼探出身体。

“您好。”阿尔尴尬朝女人挥挥手。

“一起上来吃晚饭吧。”女人说，“莉莉想吃火鸡，我就买了。

“燕博士，我还有——”阿尔刚想拒绝。

“好的，我们马上上去。”王耀倒是坦荡荡的按住阿尔的胳膊，仿佛他们之间在普通不过的师生关系。“上去吧。”王耀对阿尔说，“燕子不习惯有人驳她面子。”

“嗯。”阿尔一直悬着的心稍稍放下了些，他甚至有点感谢燕女士的盛情邀请。

“别吃她调的酱汁。”王耀在门口的垫子上蹭了两下鞋底。

“什么？”阿尔疑惑的望向王耀。

“里面有花生酱。”王耀说。关于阿尔的每件小事，他都记得清清楚楚。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

斯捷潘教授平日里总是一副文质彬彬又衣冠楚楚的样子。系里面的女孩都小声讨论教授有多么绅士，多么高尚，又多么如长兄慈父般耐心亲切，仿佛她们都期待有这样的恋人，总是温暖和煦。

可真相才不是这样呢。

 

王耀正坐在桌子前面专心致志批改作业，斯捷潘教授不知什么时候走到了他身后，像瓶子里魔鬼在画满红圈的论文纸上落下巨大的阴影。

“谁的？”斯捷潘问，他俯下身子，用鼻息抚摸王耀的后脖颈。

“凯撒瓦尔加斯。”王耀不着痕迹的往前坐坐，想从斯捷潘的怀里逃出去。

“这些都是抄袭的部分？”斯捷潘又放低下些身体，这次他两只手都按在写字台上，牢牢的把王耀锁进自己的领地。

“只是不好的部分。”王耀脸涨的通红。斯捷潘教授身上的须后水味让他想起那个可耻的午后。

“这可不行。”斯捷潘的嘴唇若离若即的来回在王耀的耳廓处移动，“他总喜欢抄袭别人的作业，这不是好习惯。”

“我会转达您的意思。”王耀攥紧手里的笔，很害怕斯捷潘教授接下来的举动。他不知道在此之前有多少学生和斯捷潘教授保持这样的关系，但他不想在继续下去了。王耀无法排解那种恶心的胆寒，斯捷潘教授的双面性快将他逼疯了。

“凯撒那小子上课时候总喜欢挨着你坐？”斯捷潘说，他的语气波澜不惊，仿佛自己根本没有胁迫自己的学生。

“我们住在一个宿舍。”王耀偷偷瞥了眼门的位置，他觉得斯捷潘教授不可能在这，在人声鼎沸的学校里对他做点什么。会有学生和其他教职工闯进来，没有人能承受得起失去终身教授职称。

“我听别的学生说他喜欢你。”斯捷潘将嘴唇贴在王耀得左脸颊上，“是不是真的？”

“教授，我下午2点还有课——”王耀寒毛竖起，猛地挣脱开斯捷潘教授，胡乱抓起椅子边的背包，慌张的往门口走。

“你怕我？”斯捷潘侧身拦住王耀。他是清醒的，完全是平时一丝不苟的样子。“王耀，坐下来，我们应该好好谈谈，我不会强迫你，你必须告诉我你是怎么想的。”

“对不起，教授。”王耀艰难的吞咽，用泛红的眼睛祈求的望向斯捷潘，“我不能，我不想在继续下去了。”

斯捷潘没想到王耀真的能说出口，他的近乎愚蠢的心无城府让斯捷潘无法收场，也使他更难以放手。

“你不喜欢我了吗，王耀。”斯捷潘用拇指揩过王耀眼角的泪珠，又轻轻按压他的嘴唇。

“喜欢，可是——”

“我也喜欢你，王耀。”斯捷潘打断他，露出游刃有余的微笑，“我以为你知道这一点。”

“教授，我——”王耀意图辩驳。

“是你先找到我的。”斯捷潘放低嘴角，眉宇之间暗含某种胁迫的意味。这一刻，曾经在王耀身上施暴的斯捷潘逐渐与那个温文尔雅的教授重合，“王耀。”斯捷潘说，“是你先勾引教授的，这是你的错。”

“对不起。”王耀的眼泪噼里啪啦的落下来，他根本不像个男子汉。

“别人知道了会怎么说？”斯捷潘单手握住王耀的脖颈，和对方头抵着头站着，“王耀勾引教授。你想过你妈妈会怎么说？”

“没。”王耀眼睛通红，整个人都被吓坏了。

“她会失望的。”斯捷潘叹了口气，“她会非常失望，她辛苦劳作是为了让她的优秀儿子去大学里念书，但他却只学了一身勾引人的本事。”

“你知道现在的失业率对不对。”斯捷潘循循善诱，“没人能保障你的未来，王耀，如果没有毕业证书，你觉得自己又能走多久？你想被开除吗？”

“不想。”王耀摇摇头，眼泪像断了线的珠子。他是家里的长子，下面还有三个兄弟姐妹，用功念书是他唯一改变自己，改变家庭的机会，这容不得一点闪失。

“你有没有勾引过瓦尔加斯？”斯捷潘抬起王耀的下巴，在阳光下凌迟他痛苦的脸。

“没有，教授。”王耀声音颤抖着。

“一次都没有？”

“一次都没有。”

“乖孩子。”斯捷潘顺势将被吓坏的王耀揽进怀里，一下一下抚摸他的头发。“乖孩子，我会照顾好你。”

斯捷潘安抚了王耀很长一段时间，等到他的呼吸平稳下来，才放下手臂，“现在好点了吗？”

“嗯。”王耀点点头。

斯捷潘没有说话，他走进写字台后面。离开的暗示让王耀意外又狂喜，他的思绪还是乱成一团，仿佛除了立即离开斯捷潘教授的办公室，他才能恢复理智。

“你要去哪？”斯捷潘回头瞥了眼王耀停留在把手的手指，冷冰冰的说，“把门锁上。”

王耀被斯捷潘教授压在门后，他的长裤和内裤留在不远处的皮椅上，写字台边的垃圾桶里是两枚用过的安全套。这动作让斯捷潘教授刺入的很深。教授的龟头粗粝的摩擦刺激王耀内部的某点，这次王耀没再感受到疼痛，但他倒希望能多些疼痛。

斯捷潘的浅金色头发略显凌乱，可他托举王耀臀肉的双手倒是依旧有力。斯捷潘教授的摆动很有技巧，甚至不忘安慰王耀被冷落的阴茎，那勃起的阴茎在腹部相触的皮肤上摩擦，随时能再次射出精液。

“还有东西？”斯捷潘教授有力的双臂穿过王耀的膝窝，他操他心爱的学生就像操玩具娃娃一样轻松。

王耀没有说话。

斯捷潘教授只好退而求次的去吻王耀湿润的双唇。他喜欢王耀被吻到喘不上气的样子，像个小男孩似的可爱。王耀的舌尖上还能尝到他自己的味道，斯捷潘教授觉得这不是什么问题。一想到刚才王耀口他口到被呛，斯捷潘教授就忍不住想要  
更多。

王耀紧紧抱住斯捷潘宽阔的肩膀，像被一叶卷入海浪的扁舟。斯捷潘教授的性爱技巧让他从发顶到脚趾每一寸的神经都舒展，但乱伦的悖德仍让他羞愧难当。王耀浑身的肌肉紧绷着，深怕谁会无意间闯进来。

咚咚咚

“教授？”

咚咚咚

*

“教授，你睡着了。”王耀睁开眼，看见阿尔那张关切的脸。


End file.
